


Oh...

by xQueenBx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQueenBx/pseuds/xQueenBx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe she wasn't in trouble after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh...

Carmilla woke up with the biggest hangover she has ever possibly had. Groaning, she sits up slowly and rubs her temples. Her eyes widen when she realizes the state she’s in and sees her in her own bed and starts to panic.  
"No no no no!"

She gets up quickly, soon regretting her actions as she winces in pain. She looks at the night table and sees two advils, a water bottle and a note. She frowns. 

Goodmorning baby! I hope you feel better with the advils right away. Drink some blood as well and get some energy in you! I have morning class but I’m all yours when I get back. I love you!

"No, that makes no sense" she says frowning.  
She gets up and walks into the living room and into the kitchen where she sees Laf and Perry eating. They look at her and smile.

“Look who finally woke up” Laf says grinning. Carmilla just looks at them weirdly.

"No something is happening.. this is weird" she says trying to understand better.

They look at her weirdly. “What do you mean?”

Carmilla just rubs her temples. “She left me two advils, and there was a cute note. Last time I got drunk she said the next time I got black out drunk again she wouldn’t speak to me for a whole week. I’m so confused” she says pouting.

They laugh at her. Carmilla pouts even more.

"Wait.. did she say anything?"

They shrugged. “Not much. She did mention that she was trying to get you undressed and into something comfortable, but you kept swatting her away. You were so drunk you didn’t know who she was, saying something about “no leave me alone, you aren’t my girlfriend, Laura is where’s my cupcake”

Carmilla smiled as the realization hit her. “Oh..”


End file.
